<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【祁张】同门曰朋 by EglantineLoveyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296217">【祁张】同门曰朋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou'>EglantineLoveyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>还是奇怪的武侠paro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>祁张</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【祁张】同门曰朋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两位年轻的江湖人此前是素未谋面的，他们只是在熙熙攘攘的酒肆里凑巧拼作一桌，又刚好合了彼此的眼缘，攀谈起来。一个说，自小学剑，师父姓白，名猿；另一个说，平生也用剑，师父姓袁，名白。<br/>
祁彪佳就笑了：“剑术学袁公，好巧。”张岱跟着笑，说：“可不是，不如交个朋友，也不负上天安排的这一个凑巧——同门曰朋，同志曰友，你来这里做什么，也是为天下除害么？”<br/>
自是如此，为不善乎显明之中者，人得而诛之。然后祁彪佳叹了口气，说，可是天下的大害，哪里是这么容易就可以除去的。张岱睁开眼睛，又闭上，他在不能视物的一片黑暗中也足以勾勒友人的眉眼轮廓，回答："彪佳相信天道吗？我相信。"<br/>
这已经是很多年后的深夜，张岱当时那样说，现在也没有改口，故人已故，不知道有没有化作鬼魅重听一遍他的答案。其实比那个关于天道的确切对答更早，他们还谈起过伍子胥，点到即止，因为张岱用艳羡的语调说起挂在城门上的眼睛，他的下一句话应当是潮水里的素车白马，宛如诗歌，但是祁彪佳皱着眉打断了他，"太刻毒了。"诅咒和其需要抉出自己眼睛的前奏都太刻毒。<br/>
这时候他们两个的审美就很难谈拢，若要达成一致，还是不得不求助于某些清朗漂亮的意象，譬如、譬如，他们手中的剑。<br/>
张岱记得温热的鲜血流淌过他掌心纹路时的触感，这是志士的碧血，然而是暗红色，他曾经热爱这个，因为十分自信于他自己胸膛中涌动的颜色，所以尤其热衷慷慨激昂的叙事，荆轲渡水，豫让下桥，如若自己的血流淌出来，也是绚烂与振奋的——是他的友人告诉他那有多么疼痛，血的颜色并不是生命流逝的颜色，他看着祁彪佳的脸色像惨白的剑。祁彪佳会喜欢这个比喻吗？他没来得及说出口，与此同时祁彪佳也正说起剑，延陵季子的剑，他说，那太没有必要，剑应当杀敌啊。<br/>
挂在坟头树上的剑，只是锈铁罢了。这是他的遗言，张岱频频想起，只觉得是某种安慰，他拿着祁彪佳的剑和他自己的剑，寒铁总是在风雨交加的夜里长吟，他们还没有成为锈铁，他的友人便没有真正离开。<br/>
但他试图顺应他所相信的天道仍是那么难，最为悲慨的时候张岱在深山里长啸如悲歌，樵夫叫他"那边的野剑客"，是打算说野人，忽然改了口，然后问，为何号叫。张岱回答：物不得其平则鸣。"不管有没有人听得懂，但他那时才忽然知道为什么剑会铮铮作响，因为不得其平，其实不是为了什么，只是不得其平。<br/>
他在梦里将这个发现说给祁彪佳听，祁彪佳想了想，道："那么一切都是这个道理了，蜉蝣掘阅，麻衣如雪，也是不得其平，没有为了什么，只是不得不——你是对的。"张岱觉得祁彪佳又在安慰他了，他喃喃："我们的衣裳，像蜉蝣一样鲜洁。"<br/>
祁彪佳接过了那一柄剑，慢慢地拂过剑身，他看向张岱，眼睛如同剑刃上挑起的一缕月光般明亮，笑着说："如果有一天你荡平了天下的仇寇，请将你的剑赠与我坟上青草。"<br/>
但是不会有那么一天了，剑在鬼魂虚无的手中震动，并不是穿过阴阳的弹指敲响了它，只是物不得其平。<br/>
他们是永远的同俦。张岱这样想着，双手握剑，作为生者走入新的晨曦中。<br/>
他们都将在剑声中死去，这是最好的结局。</p><p> </p><p>*《史记·伍子胥列传》：乃告其舍人曰：“必树吾墓上以梓，令可以为器；而抉吾眼县吴东门之上，以观越寇之入灭吴也。”乃自刭死。《海门志》：自是，自海门山，潮头光高数百尺，越钱塘鱼浦，方渐低小。朝暮再来，其声震怒，雷奔电走百余里。时有见子胥乘素车白马在潮头之中，因立庙以祠焉。<br/>
*小祁的诗：吾侪无意气，安所问俦侣。蜉蝣之衣裳，何往不楚楚。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>